The present invention relates to a planetary steering hub assembly particularly useful for vehicles in which driven wheels must be steered.
Planetary transmissions, which may be disposed at the ends of drive axles, are generally known and have commonly been used for heavy-duty vehicles such as trucks and construction machinery. Their use minimizes the torque which must otherwise be transmitted and carried by the differentials and axle shafts of such vehicles. Such planetary transmissions have generally been mechanically complex and expensive, and have accordingly not only added considerably to the cost of heavy-duty vehicles but have been difficult to repair or replace. Because of the advantages obtainable from planetary transmissions at the ends of drive axles, it would be desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive planetary gear assembly capable of being easily assembled and disassembled, and it would be particularly desirable to provide such an inexpensive transmission assembly which would permit the hub to be steered without requiring large steering forces not involving large horizontal swinging movement of a tire during a turning operation.